Kissing Booth
by trizfores
Summary: Lucius is more than dissapointed when Hermione has to volunteer for a charity event at a festival for Valentine's. Will he snap and lose his cool? Loads of laughs in store! Oneshot LMHG.


Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Lucius Malfoy growled to his best friend Severus Snape. Both he and him were standing in the middle of the Valentine's Carnival Fair at the Hogwarts grounds. It was another one of those charity events that was held for post war damages. His eyes narrowed as he kept them on a particular booth—the _kissing booth._ "I can't believe she agreed to it!"

"Relax, Lucius," Severus spoke as his eyes too were cast in the same direction. "You know how Hermione is. Of course she would agree to it. It's charity. However, I can't say much for a majority of the boys that are lining up to kiss her," he commented. Most of them were young indeed. Most of them were students at Hogwarts. "Horny bastards."

Lucius snapped his head towards him, and complained, "Please, Severus, you aren't helping!" He already was having a hard time watching Hermione kiss numerous boys. Picturing them humping her wasn't something that he needed to imagine. But what could he do? He knew that there were many people that wanted her.

Hermione Granger, war heroine, was the hottest witch in all of the British Wizarding World. After the war, she along with her two best friends had become superstars and role models for many, becoming faces for numerous companies and projects. She of course was the most popular among the three, having not just the looks, but the brains to match with it. Everywhere one looked, there her face was—from magazines to billboards.

Lucius of course was more than pleased that Hermione was his girlfriend, or in his terms, significant other. She was the light in his life, and he couldn't be happier with her. He couldn't fathom how such a witch loved him, but she did. However, there was a certain issue with her in which he didn't like at times, and it was certain times such as these.

Hermione had a very big fan base. Wizards liked her for her looks, while witches aspired to be like her. It was the wizards though that Lucius was uncomfortable with. She was the very social type, not at all bothered when someone asked for her autograph or photo in public. And when it came to the younger wizards that had an arm around her for a photo, or even try to hit and flirt with her, that was where his limits were tested. When he saw another wizard pucker his lips and kiss _his_ Hermione, he felt his limitations push further.

Of course Hermione assured him numerous times over the weeks that sitting behind the kissing booth were nothing. All the kisses that she was to give were innocent, and all in the name of charity. Innocent, he thought to himself. There was nothing innocent with what was lurking in a young wizard's mind when they were kissing another, regardless of what type of kiss. Like Severus said, '_Horny.'_ At the beginning, Lucius offered to pay whatever amount was asked and get the charity over with, but Hermione didn't accept. She preferred to get involved with her charity works, and not just donate money.

Lucius was a very possessive man. What was his, was his, and his alone. He didn't like to share. And he personally felt like killing any male that dared to even touch his witch. The temptation was there to do so as his hand tightened around the head of his snake cane.

"And to think I had plans of whisking her away to Paris," he said in disappointment, slightly pouting.

Severus frowned and looked at him. "You took her to Paris last year, and the year before."

"It's the _most romantic_ city in the world," Lucius argued.

"You have gone soft," Severus said as he shook his head. He then turned his attention back to the fair, closely watching the students.

"It wasn't like this in our time," Lucius said, pondering in the past. "There were no kissing booths in fairs. And no man dared to kiss another's in public. I don't even show that much affection for Hermione in public." He was still very much old fashioned.

Severus let out a snort. "Please, Lucius, I'm not as old as you are."

If Lucius wasn't so focused on Hermione, he would've answered back with a smarter and more sarcastic reply. He was in no mood to duel verbally duel with him, but duel his wand with the twelve year old that was all blushing after receiving a kiss from Hermione. He had _puppy love_ written all over red face. It was disgusting.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Gilderoy Lockheart greeted with a smile as he approached and stood next to the two. "Wonderful day isn't it?"

The two stood silent, not caring for the man, or greeting him.

"I know that witch," Gilderoy said, pointing to Hermione. "Yes, yes, yes. She's the one that's up on the largest billboard at Diagon Alley. I remember!" he exclaimed, like he had just found the greatest discovery to wizarding kind. "Very beautiful little witch isn't she?"

Lucius snapped his head to turn to Lockheart's. Their eyes not meeting as the other was focusing on Hermione.

"Sickle a kiss is it? I'm sure the little ones wouldn't mind if I cut in for a moment and steal one." Not saying another word, he whistled happily as he made his way to the booth.

"No fucking hell!" Lucuis hissed lowly. "He's got to be kidding?!"

"I don't think he is," Severus replied, with a frown. "I don't think he remembers that you and Hermione are together, for today that is."

After his memory accident many years ago with Ron's broken wand at Hogwarts many years ago, Gilderoy's memory was never the same. Other than that, nor was there a cure for him even with the best healers in the world. There were days when he wouldn't remember some things, sometimes, even his name. Other days, he would remember things and get on with his life just the same, which, unknown to himself, it never was. One thing remained true though, his pride and good looks towards himself remained the same.

The last thread inside Lucius snapped. There was no way he was going to allow Lockheart to kiss Hermione. "Why that—that… pretty boy!" he growled marching quickly after him. If there were anymore lips to be planted on hers, it would be his. Her kissing others was going to stop, and stop now!

Severus couldn't hold back the small chuckle that had escaped from his throat. With a hand he covered his mouth so that people wouldn't see him chuckling. Hours ago, he was complaining to Albus about chaperoning for the stupid fair. He had better things to do. Now he was glad that he was forced to do it. Very rarely did Lucius lose his cool, and he just did. What was the man going to do to Lockheart?

---

After buying his ticket not far from the booth, Gilderoy made his way towards the front of the line. "Young man, if you'll excuse me," he said as placed a hand in front of a fifth year Slytherin that stopped mid-step, just about to take his turn. "I think it's best if I have a go before you," he said arrogantly with a wink. He turned to face the witch behind the booth, ignoring the boy's protest behind him.

"Gilderoy!" Hermione exclaimed when he stood in front of her. "You should wait your turn just like everyone else."

"Ah you know me! Now that there's no need for introductions, perhaps you can refresh my memory with a kiss?"

Hermione didn't say anything, swallowing back the bile that threatened to go up her throat.

"My dear, surely you can't resist my killer looks," he commented with his arms wide open, presenting himself. "It comes along with a killer kiss." Just when he was about to bend down and kiss her, he came face to face with a platinum snake head, with emerald green eyes.

"Touch her, and I will blast your brains off for good," Lucius seethed, holding his cane midway. "Kiss her, and I promise you I _will_ be the killer, and _you _will be the victim."

Hermione stood up and placed her hand on Lucius' arm, ready to stop him if he did anything else. She saw the look on his face and knew it all too well. If looks could kill, Gilderoy would die. Thankfully, he did put his cane down.

"I didn't know that she was spoken for," Gilderoy said with a frown. Her and Malfoy? Impossible! Was he forgetting something _again?_ "Miss, if I may," he started not threatened by the blond wizard, "I am a far better wizard than he, and I promise to never forget you."

"Why you!" Lucius' hand snapped up, grabbing the other wizard's neck with a very firm hold. "She is mine, Lockheart. Mine and mine alone. Do not ignore my threats, because trust me, I will do them."

Gildeory recognized the look on Lucius' face, and knew that he had crossed the line. Since he was getting chocked, not able to say a word, he just nodded in understanding.

Hesitantly, Lucius let go and walked around the booth briskly wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her to him. "If you know what's good for you… go!"

"Well that was mean," Hermione said looking up at Lucius.

"Don't tell me you were willing to kiss him?" he asked angrily.

"Yeck!" Hermione answered in disgust. "I think I would've actually puked into his mouth if he did."

"Excuse me—" the student at the front of the line said as he approached the booth, but was immediately interrupted by Lucius.

"What!" Lucius barked, making him jump back.

"It's—it's my turn, Mr. Malfoy sir," he said.

"Oh, I don't think so," Lucius said towering over the much younger wizard. He looked very familiar. Surely he had to be one of the sons of many of his business associates, but business be damned if another was going to kiss Hermione.

"Lucius, stop!" Hermione said, pulling him back by his arm. "This is for charity remember." She stepped right next to him and tiptoed up on her toes to whisper to him, just for him to hear. "Later I am all yours, I promise."

"Damn right you're mine!" Lucius growled and grabbed the ticket in the boy's hand, ripping it in two. He sat himself down on Hermione's seat, pulling her onto his lap. "What now, boy?!" he asked when he still saw the student standing in front of them.

"I paid for my ticket," the fifth year explained.

"Oh you did now, did you?"

Hermione was just about to say something and beg Lucius to go away, but as soon as her mouth opened, she felt Lucius' tongue enter hers. Before she knew it, they were kissing passionately. She couldn't push him away, even if she wanted to. She was too surprised by the kiss, wanting and needing it. He never kissed her in public, but did give her the occasional pet on the cheek. All she did before was imagine kissing in public. And this was far more mind blowing than she imagined. It was a very big step for her as well—Lucius was no longer afraid or shy to show his affections for her to world. Too soon, the kiss had ended, leaving her brain all foggy.

"There's your sickle's worth," Lucius said, his attention back at the fifth year. When he didn't budge, he reached thought of another idea and reached into his pocket for his money pouch. "There," he said, tossing a galleon in front of the boy. "For your troubles and a refund for your ticket. Now scram before I have to use my wand," he said threateningly.

The fifth year wasn't so bothered by the threat. Instead, his eyes lit up when he took the galleon in his hand. A galleon for a sickle? That was the best deal he had in his life. He shouted to the others of his exchange and ran towards the direction of the rides. He had more spending power.

"You didn't have to do that!" Hermione scolded, giving Lucius a slap on his shoulder. Her mind had cleared and she remembered where she was and her duty at the booth.

"No more kisses, woman! No one else but me," he stated firmly.

"Now that isn't fair to them," she said looking at the long line. "You're just going to bribe them with your money."

"So?" He turned his head forward and saw a younger student stand and wait his turn. "Do you like it if I refund you a galleon for your ticket?"

"Yes! Yes!" he said excitedly, reaching into his jeans for his ticket. Soon enough, he got his galleon and was jumping for joy when he left the booth. The ones waiting in line looked more eager than they were earlier.

"I'm involved in this charity event, Lucius. It's not just all about money," Hermione said. She quickly noticed that the boy that just got his galleon quickly lined up after buying another ticket. "Look at him!" she stated appalled. "He just got his galleon and is ready to get more!"

"Then let him," he said, grasping her chin and making her face him. "I have plenty more to spare. And that makes me the customer that you should kiss with all the refunded tickets that I'm about to receive. If you're going to complain about being more involved… here I am, involved," he said before capturing her lips again.

"You truly are Slytherin," Hermione commented just before he captured her lips again. There was no reason for her to complain. She was still raising money for the booth, with his help. On the plus side, they go to kiss all day long. "Happy Valentine's," she murmured against his lips.

"Happy Valentine's," he replied with a smirk.

Valentine's Day may have not turned out how Lucius planned, but it was turning out better than he had thought earlier.

**-FIN-**

-----

AN – If Luicius were to sit behind a kissing booth, I'd line up for days and spend my savings for a single kiss. LOL! Happy Valentine's! **Review!**

(And please do check out my other Valentine stories. There are a total of three: SSHG, LMHG, and DMHG.)


End file.
